見せかけ Misekake (Pretending)
by BlueAladdin
Summary: I'm Amane Lenka..well that's the surname i used to be.My dad is a slacker so mom and me decided to move out from home..until mom met someone who's even better than dad they're married..unfortunately he got a son named Kagamine Rinto


**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID AND SONGS**

**I JUST OWN THE PLOT AND MOC**

**ALRIGHT RESERVED BY BLUEALADDIN ON 2013**

**NOT A COPYRIGHT MATERIAL**

**見せかけ**

**Misekake (Pretending)**

**SUMMARY : **I'm Amane Lenka..well that's the surname _i used _to dad is a slacker so mom and me decided to move out from home..until mom met someone who's even better than dad they're married..unfortunately he got a son named Kagamine Rinto

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Kagamine **_**Kazoku **_**(Kagamine Family)**

**Lenka P.O.V**

"LENKA! COME ON HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO MOVE OUT FROM HERE BEFORE _THAT MAN _ARRIVED!" yelled my mom

"I KNOW,MOM! JUST WAIT A SECOND!" i yelled back

For your information,I'm Amane Lenka..Starting next month i'm a 3rd grader in middle school.I'm a 14 years old cheery and healthy girl..by the way the reason my mom and me yelled each other it's because of THAT man..my dad to be mom named is Amane Rin..she married to a guy named Amane Kuroshi,my my mom already divorced with that dirty guy dad is a womanizer..he's stressed because he have no work..but my mom have a work,she's a business woman..but because they're already divorced she quit her job..My dad was a always brought 5 wine with him and he buy it with my mom money..he always buy the expensive one..he also play a cassino and then lose..my mom already had enough of this so we decided to move out

"Done!MOM I'M COMING!"

_*Already downstair_

"Lenka are you ready,sweetie?" smiled my mom

"of course mom!are you doubting me?" i said sarsaticaly as my mom giggle

"Let's go,sweetie" she said

_*engine starting_

"Oh by the way mom,where're we gonna live?" i ask

"Tokyo on my aquintance house"

"...WHAT!? MOM! ARE YOU CRAZY!? THIS IS NEW YORK not TOKYO! Why do we even brought our car!?"

"well we're gonna take our car with us too..because isn't it'll be a shame if we leave our Lamborghini here?" smile my mom

"urgh fine..but how-..oh no..don't tell me.."

"oh yes it's" smile mom devilishly

"no..mom..i can't!" i said

"Yes you have to sweetie" she said even more devilishly

Why i am scared? Because..WE GO WITH A FERRY SHIP AND I DON'T LIKE TO TAKE A SHIP ON AN OCEAN! Well i can swim but don't even think about sailing

**THE NEXT 18 HOURS**

"Lenka! Lenka! Oh my i didn't think you would collapsed! Sweetie wake up!" said my mom

"urgh..mom..i wanna.."

"Okay in the TOILET,honey"

"urgh.."

**TOILET**

TING TONG TING TONG

It's my blackberry sound

I looked on my Blackberry mesanger

**(a/n : it's contained like this) **

**Hatsune Rika|Lenka,Riko*bighug* : LEN-CHANNNNNN! WHY ARE YOU MOVING TO TOKYO!?**

**Amane Lenka|Rika,Riko*bighug* : Rika you should know that my mom and dad were DIVORCED**

**Hatsune Rika|Lenka,Riko*bighug* : But still..i will miss you,Len-chan! *cry***

**Amane Lenka|Rika,Riko*bighug* : Owh Rika don't be such a baby..we'll meet again someday i promise**

**Hatsune Rika|Lenka,Riko*bighug* : Promise okay?**

**Amane Lenka|Rika,Riko*bighug* : Promise! *kiss* *bighug* *dance* *smile***

**Hatsune Rika|Lenka,Riko*bighug* : Okay..take care,Lenka Love you,bye! *kiss* **

**Amane Lenka|Rika,Riko*bighug* : Thanks *kiss* *bighug* *smile***

Next BBM

**Tsukune Riko|Lenka,Rika :D : oyyy Lenka..Rika kept crying since yesterday..how could you leave us?**

**Amane Lenka|Rika,Riko*bighug* : You know the reason,Riko so stop asking *bored***

**Tsukune Riko|Lenka,Rika :D : tch you're no fun at all..by the way where are ya?**

**Amane Lenka|Rika,Riko*bighug* : see my time and places**

**Tsukune Riko|Lenka,Rika :D : wait..**

_**2 minutes later**_

**Tsukune Riko|Lenka,Rika :D : WHAT THE HELL!? HOLY SHIT TOKYO! THE MOST PLACE I WANT TO VISIT! ARGHHHH HOW I WANT TO BUY INORI! (a/n : from guilty crown ^^)**

**Amane Lenka|Rika,Riko*bighug* : shut up,Baby Riko..before i kill you on the BBM **

**Tsukune Riko|Lenka,Rika :D : But still**

**Amane Lenka|Rika,Riko*bighug* : Sigh..fine.. Bye Riko,mom's waiting **

I shut my blackberry and go outside the toilet

And then..i see my mom with an unknown guy and his son

"ah,Lenka! Come here,sweety" called my mom

I hurried go to her place and when i see the guy..heck he's hot..even his son is exactly like him..but he's way more hotter a little than his son

"um mom,what's the matter?"

"Lenka,this is my childhood friend,Kagamine Len and his son,Kagamine Rinto" smile my mom

"ah..domo,hajimemashite" I bow and smiled

His son looked at me as if i weird

'_what? What's weird? I'm not weird..i think..or there's something weird?..argh! quit thinking,lenka!' _

"Oh nice to meet you,Lenka-chan what a nice manner..unlike her mother *smirk*" said Len-san as mom twitched and starting to hit him

...my mom's actually 19 years old so it's no problem if she chased Len-san..because she married after graduation

And so am i.. leaved alone with Kagamine Rinto and it's awkward

"hey" he called

"y-yes?" i ask

"i hear you're gonna live with me" he said

"um yeah..guess i'll intruding from know on,Kagamine-san" i smiled

"hmm..nice to meet you then,Amane" smirk Kagamine-san

He's hot..really..but i don't love him! Don't get a wrong idea

"huff..what a tiring chased.." said my mom

"mom you're like a 6 years old girl"

"*blushed* s-shut up!" said my mom as Len-san snickered

I widen my eyes..They're look like..a couple

**Kagamine's Home**

It's..HUGE LIKE HELL! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEY'RE THIS RICH!

"Rinto,Show Lenka-chan her room" smile Len-san

"hn" replied kagamine-san as i followed him

"this is your room,amane"

I took a peek on it..it's all BLUEEEEE! MY FAVORITE!

"SUGOIIII! How did your father know i LOVE blue!?" i said while smiling widely like an idiot

"*pfft*..AHAHAHHAAH! YOU'RE INTERESTING! Until now i haven't meet a girl who loved blue this much and smiling widely like an idiot!" he laughed

"S-SHUT UP!you're a meanie,Kagamine-san!" i pout while blushed

"ahahhahahaha! Drop the Kagamine-san thing..call me Rinto" he said while he clear his laughed tear and a smirk appeared again

"t-then call me Lenka,Rinto" i smiled as he look to the side

"o-okay then..hey if you need me i'll be in my room besides yours" smirk Rinto

"okay" i smiled back as i go to my room and put my suitcase

It really is a BIG ROOM...a big white and blue wardrobe,white desk,blue lamp with shell ornaments,white lampstand,Bathroom with blue white square,white huge bathub,one shower,one white washtafel , Blue Kingsize Bed..long blue chair with 2 white furry pilow,2 white rounded chair and lastly transparant with white leg short table

"this is one of a hell room" i said while putting my iMac on the desk and charge it..put my blackberry,charge it and grab my USB and Cardreader then i opened my iPod shuffle..lucky! It's my favorite song from the anime soundtrack..well i'm an Otaku like Rika and Riko afterall

**Rinto P.O.V**

She's..too cute..i swear she's cute and surely fun to teased.. hell i can't even stop smiling

Oh..it's already 10 p.m..guess it's already time for her to eat..

But..as i open the door..

_Best Friend _

_Kurosaki Maon (OST Highschool of the dead ending 13)_

_chiisana kodomo no koro kara__  
zutto issho ni ita ki ga suru yo__  
kangaesugichau kuse datte__  
itsumo uketometekurete "arigatou"___

Do you think? Do you feel?_  
This moment's more than that sweet__  
waraiaeru kono shunkan ga__  
otona ni natte mo juunen tatte mo__  
itsu made mo tsuzuku to ii ne___

I wanna be your side_  
I wanna see your smile__  
You make me cheer up, lift up, keep up__  
When always got felt down__  
donna toki datte donna watashi datte__  
wakattekureru best friends___

I'll take you high_  
I wanna take you fly__  
Gonna make you cheer up, lift up, keep up__  
When always got felt down__  
samishiku nattara itsu demo yobidashite__  
sono massugu na eyes dakishimeru yo___

hin'yari to shita harukaze ga_  
fui ni setsunasa o hakondekuru__  
ato dore kurai kono mama de__  
tawainai jikan sugoseru no ka na?___

To keep us "we," keep it real_  
Time's flying faster than it seems__  
futsuu ni natteta nichijou ga__  
shizuka ni satte mo sakura chitte mo__  
kagayaki iroasenai yo___

I wanna be your side_  
I wanna see your smile__  
You make me cheer up, lift up, keep up__  
When always got felt down__  
anata ga ita kara ima no watashi ga iru__  
kakegae no nai precious time___

I'll let you cry_  
I wanna get you right__  
Gonna make you cheer up, lift up, keep up__  
When always got felt down__  
hitori ja nai kara itsumo omoidashite__  
tsutsumikomu you ni arms hirogeteru yo___

Why wanna be your side?_  
Why wanna see your smile?__  
You make me cheer up, lift up, keep up__  
When always got felt down__  
aenaku natte mo itsumo anata no koto__  
mimamotteru yo best friends___

I'll take you high_  
I wanna take you fly__  
Gonna make you cheer up, lift up, keep up__  
When always got felt down__  
samishiku nattara itsu demo yobidashite__  
sono massugu na eyes daisuki da yo___

I wanna be your side_  
I wanna see your smile__  
I'll take you high__  
I wanna take you fly___

I wanna be your side_  
I wanna see your smile__  
I'll let you cry__  
I wanna get you right___

You're my best friends

"Whew! That was one hell of a GOOD and perfect song!" she said while smiling

And then the next song was played..HOLY SHIT it's my favorite

"Yahoo! My Fav! *her expression was like this "XD"*"

_Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari_

_Supercell (OST Bakemonogatari) _

_Itsumo doori no aru hi no koto  
Kimi wa totsuzen tachiagari itta  
"konya hoshi wo mi ni yukou"_

"tama ni wa ii koto iunda ne"  
Nante minna shite itta waratta  
Akari mo nai michi wo  
BAKA mitai ni hashaide aruita  
Kakaekonda kodoku ya fuan ni  
Oshitsubusarenai you ni

Makkurana sekai kara miageta  
Yozora wa hoshi ga furu you de

Itsukara darou kimi no koto wo  
Oikakeru watashi ga ita  
Dou ka onegai  
Odorokanai de kiite yo  
Watashi no kono omoi wo

"are ga DENEBU, ARUTAIRU, VEGA"  
Kimi wa yubisasu natsu no daisankaku  
Oboete sora wo miru  
Yatto mitsuketa orihime-sama  
Dakedo doko darou hikoboshi-sama  
Kore ja hitoribocchi

Tanoshigena hitotsu tonari no kimi  
Watashi wa nani mo ienakute

Hontou wa zutto kimi no koto wo  
Doko ka de wakatteita  
Mitsukattatte  
Todoki wa shinai  
Dame da yo nakanai de  
Sou iikikaseta

Tsuyogaru watashi wa okubyou de  
Kyoumi ga nai youna furi wo shiteta  
Dakedo  
Mune wo sasu itami wa mashiteku  
Aa sou ka suki ni narutte  
Kou iu koto nanda ne

Doushitai? itte goran  
Kokoro no koe ga suru  
Kimi no tonari ga ii  
Shinjitsu wa zankoku da

Iwanakatta  
Ienakatta  
Nidoto modorenai

Ano natsu no hi  
Kirameku hoshi  
Ima demo omoidaseru yo  
Waratta kao mo  
Okotta kao mo  
Daisuki deshita  
Okashii yo ne  
Wakatteta no ni  
Kimi no shiranai  
Watashi dake no himitsu  
Yoru wo koete  
Tooi omoide no kimi ga  
Yubi wo sasu  
Mujakina koe de_  
_

_TLAK!_

"...Rinto" she said while blushed

OH CRAP

**Lenka P.O.V**

EEKKKK! RINTO'S HERE! D-DID HE SEE THAT I'M SINGING LIKE THIS!? NOOOOO! THIS IS EMBARASSING!

"A-Ano saa.." he started

"y-yes?"

"y-your voice is beautiful.." he blushed

"a-a-arigato"

"the song you sang earlier was Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari right?"

"yes" i cheered

"Wow but you're in America right? How did you know Supercell?"

"..um..you see..but promised me not to tell anyone?" i ask

"okay"

"um..i'm an otaku it's because of my friends" i blushed

He seems shocked

"a girl like you? An otaku? I thought you were over heels for One Direction or american singer like that" he said while thinking

"n-no! I actually don't like One Direction..you see i only liked Anime and J-Pop songs! English songs in my iPod and Blackberry only 1/32 songs in it" i said

"oh! So it's the same as me? Anyway are you a fan of Supercell?" ask him

"YES~! I LOVEEEEE IT! You know how Chelly got to sing really high!? And Nagi with her powerful voice!? It calmed me down also make my heart pound at the same time!" i smiled

"Agree! I'm a fan of them too! And..i'm an otaku..thought my dad don't know about this" he blushed

"So what anime's your favorite?"

"well..number one is...MAGI!" oops..we ended said magi together

"WHATTTT!? YOU LOVE MAGI!?" we shocked as we said it together _again _

"I can't believe it.." i said

"me neither" he grin

"Anyways! I love ALIBABA the most!" i said

"Morgiana!" he smirk

"Okay fine! Then i'm Alibaba and Aladdin! +Sinbad!"

"heh? Got nice taste *smirk* but i definitely don't like Al-Thamen" he said

"of course!? Who will love them!?" i ask

"Judal?"

"WAAAATTTT!? JUDAL-SAMA!?" i ask pretending as Judal fan

"Don't tell me you love the character i hate?" he glared

"No! I hate him! For hurting my aladdin like that" i said as i grab my aladdin figure and hug him

"No fair! You've got that figure! I wanted it but it's already SOLD OUT!" he said while looked at my figure

"*Stuck tounge out* by the way the 2nd is?..HATARAKU MAOU-SAMA!" we both look each other as we laughed..it's the same _again_?

"No way! How could it be this way?" i laughed

"ahahhaha me too! I can't believe it!"

"Anyway i love MAOU SADAO-SAMAAAAA!"

"totally love Yusa Emi..2nd is Sasaki Chiho" he smirk

"do you support Chiho and Maou? Anyways their confessing last time is too GOOD!"

"no way! Emi and Maou is the best" he protest

"Me too! Totally love it IF they're together! *XD*"

"hmm 3rd is.. THE WORLD GOD ONLY KNOWS!" we said

"no way..AGAIN!?" i laughed my ass off oops..my word

"ahahahahahahah!" he laughed

"anyways of course i love Keima!"

"well i Love Elsea the most! I think they'll be together! *grin*"

"Anyways Rinto who do you like the most in the girls.. except the devils"

"well..NAKAGAWA KANON!" he said while putting a band kanon pose

I blushed..i didn't noticed he was this childlish

"Figures out huh? Nice voice and songs!" i smiled

"anyways can you sing 1 of Kanon song to me? We'll have a mini concert!" he smirk

"...what!? but what if i don't want too!?" I ask

"punishment" he smirk devilishly as i shivered

"fine.." i muttered

"okayyyy! First one is.." i smirk

**Okayyyyy! That's all for the 1st Chapter! It's a cliff hanger BUT if i put the songssssss on it it'll troubled! **

**Anyways keep Read and Review guys! **

**Sincerly, **

**BlueAladdin (_\/^_^) **


End file.
